


We Love Strawberry!

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bits and pieces of why everyone loves Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humans

**Keigo Asano**

Keigo didn't exactly know when it started. Maybe around the time Ichigo saved everyone during that insane Shinigami attack, or perhaps it was sometime during their freshman year in high school together. Whenever it was, Keigo just knew that he loved Ichigo. He wasn't that stupid no matter how many times people called him an idiot. He knew Ichigo would never feel the same. Hell, just running up to Ichigo got him clothes lined. So he kept to himself, silently admiring.

Ichigo was the pinnacle of just about everything. Intelligence, looks, strength, loyalty, not so much kindness but he made up for it with care. In those unreasonably few times they got to hang out, Keigo felt as though he was having the best time life could offer. His orange haired friend may not have been the most affectionate person, but it was clear in his eyes and the way he spoke that he genuinely liked Keigo. As a friend, but that was enough to make Keigo just want to hug him. Which would probably lead to being knocked flat on the ground.

**Tatsuki Arasawa**

Tatsuki, after identifying what the fluttering in her chest was, groaned when she realized what was happening. She often had fantasies about marrying some handsome action star or what it would be like having a date with one of her video game protagonists, but as it turned out, Ichigo was that star and hero. Only she had to experience firsthand what it's like to be the girl waiting for the guy. After that Aizen character tried to kill her and everyone in Karakura Town, she learned what it was like, hoping the hero would save the day. When Ichigo showed up, black robe blowing in the wind, and sword in hand, she couldn't think of Ichigo as anything but some sort of dark hero. Everything just clicked into place once he explained his Shinigami lifestyle, from running out of class to suddenly panicking mid conversation to run off.

However, Tatsuki didn't fall in love because he was the hero. It just so happened that she had fallen in love the more she thought about it. Ichigo was always protecting her, protecting everyone. She thought about his handsome face, when he scowled, when he smiled. She thought about his determination and conviction to be there when they needed him. But at the same time, Ichigo would always be that boy she'd always whoop in a spar.

**Chizuru Honsho**

Chizuru was gay for Ichigo. She didn't quite understand it herself since her one and true love would always be her Orihime, but Ichigo was probably the only guy she couldn't help but to feel attracted to. And not just on a physical level either. Ichigo was different from other guys. He was quite the sex pot, but he wasn't an arrogant jerk. He was a delinquent, but one of the smartest students in his class, and probably the entire school. He was strong, but not a muscle head. He wasn't cold, but not too nice. Ichigo was just Ichigo, and for that Chizuru couldn't help but to want to just be close to him.

But Ichigo was also incredibly dense. Chizuru wasn't blind. She knew how Orihime felt just from how she looked at the boy. Chizuru tried not to make it so obvious, but it's not as though it would make a difference since the guy apparently couldn't process adoration and fascination unless someone wrote it out.

**Orihime Inoue**

There was a time when Orihime really wondered if Ichigo had been hit in the head so many times in his fights that his brain just couldn't process subtext. Orihime did her very best to hide her affection, but according to anyone with a pair of eyes, Karin and Yuzu included, her love for Ichigo was as obvious as clouds in the sky. At first, she panicked and ended up fretting even more around Ichigo, but it changed nothing. Then, she wondered if Ichigo was teasing her or something, but that wasn't the case. He just was not responding. Which was fine with her since just thinking about what he would say made Orihime burst into a blushing fit. Ichigo wasn't stupid, far from it, but Orihime just couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking.

Was he trying to say he wanted to just be friends? Did he want her to stop? Was he secretly enjoying her fretting? Orihime could practically feel her eyes swirling as she tried to comprehend her first love. It was fine though, the way he acted. It meant he was still the Ichigo she knew and loved and that he'd keep on caring for her and being there when she needed him.

**Don Kanoji**

No! No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't right at all. The hero was supposed to be loved and adored by everyone! Not idolize the fan! After fighting that Demi-Hollow together, he didn't know what to really think. It was clear that orange haired kid was strong, potentially stronger than the great Don Kanoji even. But most of all he inspired him. So, away from the watchful eyes of the ever present camera, he thought. He thought, and he pondered, and thought on his pondering and pondered about his thoughts. Then he decided to do something about them.

It was sometime during that desire to see him again that he began to admire Ichigo and see him as a true hero. After the attack of that scary man in white, Ichigo saving the day solidified it. He didn't see Ichigo every day, but he could tell how other's faces lit up at the mention of his name that he was loved. And he loved Ichigo as well.

**Yasutora Sado**

Chad's love for Ichigo was different. He knew he was in love with his best friend, but he knew it wasn't the traditional love that he learned about. Ichigo was the center of his world, his anchor, and his sun. Ichigo was practically his life and he'd give his own if Ichigo asked. But it was so deeply engrained in his very being that it didn't feel like love. He didn't blush, his heart never fluttered, there were no butterflies in his stomach, and he never wanted to kiss him. He would be Ichigo's shield or his fist, it didn't matter. When he thought of Ichigo, he felt warm. When Ichigo was near, his presence was like a blanket that he could just wrap himself in forever.

When observing Orihime, he inwardly smiled. He wasn't jealous nor did he feel the need to try to assert himself onto Ichigo. Orihme could marry and spend her life with Ichigo if she wanted, and it was obvious she wanted to. But Chad wouldn't stop loving Ichigo and as long as he was smiling, Chad was smiling.

**Uryuu Ishida**

Uryuu Ishida probably disliked more things than he liked and hated plenty of things as well. Emotions were a mixed bag. He enjoyed them because it helped him appreciate sewing, he disliked them for being uncontrollable, and he hated them for allowing him to feel strong affection for Ichigo. He liked Ichigo for who he was and being a true friend, he disliked Ichigo for being an ass so much, he hated Ichigo for the way he made his heart pound in fury and fascination. With his father being a doctor, it wasn't strange for him to have read some books on the human body, and when he first read about the heart, it had been because Ichigo did things to his heart he couldn't understand. His body was in top condition, so why did it feel like he was going into cardiac arrest when Ichigo smiled at him? Even when he should be having heart problems from blood loss, seeing Ichigo gaze with determination made him feel as though there wasn't a scratch on him. Ichigo's teasing pissed him off, but him staying silent ticked him off even more.

It was a taxing ordeal and Uryuu was reaching his wits end trying to cope with it. After accepting the torment known as 'love' he decided to hate it. It was troublesome, irritating, painful, and made him question his health. But all the same, he loved it because of how wonderful it all was.


	2. Shinigami

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

Byakuya wanted to die. He couldn't since he still had responsibilities and promises to keep, but that didn't stop him from wanting to drown himself in his koi pond whenever Ichigo came by. The young boy's presence was like a virus. Or something else unhealthy. It had been a long time since Hisana passed, but Ichigo made him feel the same way she did, which was absurd given they were universes apart in terms of everything. But one trait they both shared was that they saw Byakuya not as a noble, but as Byakuya. Ichigo Kurosaki just made it more vocal. It was also not helping that Rukia was so attached so he had no choice but to pay close attention to him.

After his stunt with saving Rukia' the entire Gotei 13 couldn't stop talking about him. Lower seated officers wouldn't stop jabbering about some injury he gave them and even the other captains went on and on about his strength. Also given that their daily lives could get quite dull with decades of nothing but paper work, Ichigo's name was practically spoken every second. It didn't help that Ichigo kept helping, kept saving lives, and kept being involved in affairs that didn't concern him. Many of which were tied to Byakuya personally. So he became grateful, admiring, and much to his dismay, fascinated.

**Renji Abarai**

The Seiretei was a very traditional place. Some Shinigami over one thousand years old, but still never bothered to change. But Renji was not a traditional person. Some people balked at his tattoos, or the wild way he wore his hair. But he didn't care because it's the way he wanted to do things. So when he became comrades with the mostly human youth known as Ichigo Kurosaki, he knew it wouldn't be a traditional friendship. Though after spending so much time at his side, he began to feel and acknowledge he was feeling a traditional type of love. Well, not so traditional since it was another man and not a woman as he had anticipated, but it was still love all the same.

He'd seen many years worth of people falling in love and heard all kinds of ways people dealt with it, so it wasn't that big of a surprise when he came to terms with his feelings. Renji just accepted it as natural and went with it. He liked it, so there was no reason to try to change it.

**Sosuke Aizen**

Aizen generally didn't care about anything. He didn't care about what people thought of him because he planned how they would think of him. He didn't care about people either since he'd just use them anyway. He didn't care about the weather since he could just plan how to deal with it. But somehow he wanted to not care about Ichigo. Ichigo was merely another thing he planned. He anticipated his hatred, his anger and his sorrows. He even anticipated the things and people he held dear, but he hadn't anticipated actually wanting to see more of them outside of research. Aizen kept a close eye on everyone and everything, even down to low rank Shinigami sent to the world of the living. But for some fleeting moments, he wanted to only pay attention to Ichigo. And because of this, he wanted to not pay attention to him so much, but wanted to watch him even more to see why.

Aizen was no stranger to love; he planned for people to love him from the way he walked to his speech, and the gentle looks he would give others. But to feel it towards another, and Ichigo no less, was something he had not planned for. A foreign, reckless part of him wanted to make Ichigo so mad he went into a blind rage just to see more sides of him. He wanted to feel a thrill no one else could give him. In that moment when he touched Ichigo's heart, Aizen just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life as the ruler of all with Ichigo by his side.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya preferred to keep his thoughts to himself since he knew he'd suffer some sort of teasing, endless gossip, or never ending embarrassing consequence. He was always, no matter his strength or rank, treated as a child and that bothered him more than anything given that he knew he had wisdom above that of a mere child. Looks can be deceiving, but after a few decades it got old. And thus, he kept his mouth shut tight about how he felt about Ichigo. He was not ashamed of his love, nor did he actually want to keep it a secret, it would be how Rangiku would spread it throughout all of the Seiretei that made him keep quiet.

Ichigo didn't treat him like he was a 10 year old human. He spoke to him just as he would any other adult. He didn't make his name sound cutesy, and he didn't embarrass him whenever they met. They weren't even very close, but Hitsugaya knew that if he so much as asked, Ichigo would be there to lend a hand. But until Rangiku learned how to not spread to the entire division that he had a knack for waking up with no sense of direction, he would keep completely silent.

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Rukia wasn't surprised when she realized what she felt. It wasn't because he looked like Kaien either, because Ichigo was not Kaien. She just took it as another one of Ichigo's amazing abilities and rolled with it. He was first and foremost her friend and someone to fight by her side after all. She would protect him, she would care for him, but just not in a mushy way. Despite watching and reading about how modern day humans acted, she just couldn't see herself taking long walks on the beach with Ichigo or confessing her love while stuttering like she had brain problems. She didn't have any intention of telling him either, it was just something she took in stride and decided it wasn't worth fussing over.

Granted, she still felt as though she was standing next to a star when Ichigo was near. He just drew her and everyone in his orbit and burned brightly with confidence and pride. When she watched his back as he kept her from harm, a warmth like no other enveloped her heart and she couldn't help but smile, but if anything, those were simple bonuses to having possibly the greatest friend in the all the worlds. Also her brother would be highly displeased if he ever found out.

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

Kenpachi didn't exactly know what love was and didn't think too much on it. Or at all. He knew he loved fighting, but that still had set boundaries since it wasn't just the fighting itself. He didn't want to fight an enemy that couldn't fight back or had already lost. He may as well attack rocks all day or something. But Ichigo had something about him that gave him the same feelings he got when fighting, even when he was just in the vicinity. As soon as he felt Ichigo close by, his heart sped up and he couldn't stop grinning. When he saw Ichigo, he was always so excited and never bored. Yachiru enjoyed his presence too, so it couldn't have been a bad thing. But he just kept running away.

When Ichigo ran from him, Kenpachi couldn't help but scowl at the pang that followed, so he chased him. He would keep chasing him, just to stay near him. And he would keep chasing him forever if he had to since he was not going to just let the boy go.

**Ikkaku Madarame**

Ikkaku knew he wasn't the smartest man alive, or dead rather. But he knew things. He knew that men weren't supposed to fall in love with men for one, but it happened. He also knew that his entire division would probably have him exiled or something if they found out, which he didn't want to happen. Ikkaku knew that Ichgo was amazing. In fact, everyone knew it, but Ikkaku just found him amazing probably more so than the average observer. And it was seriously making him panic. With such a bloodthirsty division, it wouldn't seem out of place for him to want to fight Ichigo, but it just so happened that he wanted more.

When assigned to the world of the living, Ikkaku really did want to share space with Ichigo, but the teen wouldn't have any of it, even with the incredible offers from Rangiku. Ichigo would always be welcome within his quarters, but Yumichika, ever the observant one, would no doubt catch on so that was out. Ikkaku wanted to spend time with Ichigo, personal time, but until the entire division along with probably over half the Gotei 13 that knew him kicked the bucket, that wasn't an option.


End file.
